Ian Murray
' Ian Murray' is former solider and husband of Jenny Murray. He grew up in Lallybroch with his father John and was very close to Jamie Fraser the future laird of Lallybroch. Biography Early Life Ian Murray was born in 1720 to John Murray and his wife. He grow up in Lallybroch (Broch Tuarch), Scotland with his best friend Jamie Fraser. Together the two of them would often get into trouble and both had strong memories of the punishments. In his teens Ian joined the army where after years of fighting he was seriously injured in a battle at Daumier were he was serving with Jamie and Fergus nic Leodhas and he had to have the lower part of his right leg (below the knee) removed after an infection of a grape shot. Marriage to Jenny Ian married Janet "Jenny" Fraser; sister to Jamie Fraser in 1740 shortly after her brother was imprisoned and her father died. Ian had returned from war without part of his leg; Jenny came up to him while he was working and kissed him; and told him that they would get married. Ian was impressed as he didn't think he would marry consider he wasn't a "whole man". Ian and Jenny had a close relationship due to them growing up together (she is only a year older than Ian) and they had a great understanding of each other. Since her father had died and he was the Laird of Broch Tuarch the position then went to Jenny's younger brother Jamie but since he was in prison Ian and Jenny ran the estate for him. Shortly into their marriage the twosome welcomed their first child; James Alexander Gordon Fraser Murray in 1741 (named after his uncle Jamie), lovingly known as Jamie or Young Jamie. Their current arrangement continued until Jamie returned over three years after their marriage; with Jenny heavily pregnant with their second child (Margaret "Maggie" Ellen Murray, born 1743). When Jamie returned with his new wife, Claire Ian and Jenny stepped down and the Fraser's took over the running of Lallybroch although with the help of Ian and Jenny. Although only months later Jamie was kidnapped and sent to prison which left Ian and Jenny to again run Lallybroch. When Jamie had to rise a army for the army of Prince Charles, Jenny begged Jamie and take Ian with; not wanting him to feel useless; although Ian refused see no point in him going. But just before the rising Jenny gave birth to their third child; Katherine "Kitty" Mary Murray in 1744. During the rising Jamie signed over the rights of Broch Tuarch to Ian's oldest child Jamie to stop the land being seized by the English crown and Ian and Jenny ran it until Jamie was of age. After the Rising As Ian and Jenny continued to run Lallybroch, Ian was constantly being arrested and having to prove his son's ownership of the town. And the town ran in to hard times after the Rising but wasn't affected as much as the rest of Scotland by the famine and lost feel people but they still struggled with food resources after bad growing seasons. Since Jamie (the elder) had fought in the Rising Ian and Jenny had to hid he to stop him being sent to prison but they never asked about the disappearance of his wife, Claire and much loved family member. Around 1747-1748, Jenny gave birth to a set of twins; Michael Murray and Janet Ellen Murray, Jr. But in 1749 tragedy struck the couple when Jenny prematurely went into labour after a raid on their home and she gave birth December, 3rd to a stillborn baby girl; Caitlin Maisri Murray. Two years after the birth of their sixth child, Ian was once again being held by the British crown, when Jenny gave birth to their last child; Ian James FitzGibbons Fraser Murray, Jr. Later Life Ian and Jenny continued raising their six children; although they often had trouble with young Ian; he was very close to his uncle and wanted he live with him and as of his adventurous lifestyle and would often run away to Edinburgh to see Jamie, this and many other disobedience mean that Ian was their problem child. Ian and Jenny were shocked at the return of Claire; believing she was dead; although they were overjoyed at her return but since Jamie had remarried (although Ian always knew it wasn't a good match; as he knew Jamie was still in love with Claire) the whole family had to deal with the problem of Laoghaire MacKenzie, so Jamie, Claire and young Ian went to go money from the hidden silkies treasure but Ian was kidnapped until Jamie and Claire found him in the West Indies; were they all stayed; this leave only Jane left. A few months later Ian and Jenny first met their only niece Brianna both were shocked; not knowing Jamie and Claire had a daughter but welcomed her with open arms. The day after Briannas arrival Ian started to wear his kilt again amazing his wife. He took Brianna around Lallybroch and even told her that she when she reached her parents she should tell Jamie that Brianna has welcome to Lallybroch; it being her birth right although she declined. Ian was very protective over Brianna before she left for the new world and the whole family became close to her. The Murrays kept in regular contact with the Frasers even though the difficultly of sending letters. Grandchildren James Alexander Gordon Fraser Murray and his wife Joan have: *Henry Murray *Matthew Murray *Caroline Murray *Benjamin Murray Margaret Ellen Murray Carmichael and her husband Paul Carmichael have: *Angus Walter Edwin Murray Carmichael *Two other children Katherine Mary Murray Lyle and her husband Geordie Lyle have: *Josephine Lyle *Abigail Lyle *Anthony Brian Montgomery Lyle Michael Murray: *Currently has no children. Janet Ellen Murray: *Currently has no children. Ian James FitzGibbons Fraser Murray and his wife Emily have: *One child. Category:18th century characters Category:Characters in Cross Stitch Category:Characters in Dragonfly in Amber Category:Characters in Voyager Category:Characters in Drums of Autumn Category:Characters in The Fiery Cross Category:Characters